Una cita a ciegas
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Kyouko sufre a causa de un sueño que la hace enamorarse de una chica que no sabe quién es, y Ayano sufre al verse derrotada ante cualquier opción de estar con Kyouko. Himawari, Chitose y Yui deben unirse y organizar una cita sin que ellas sepan para que se puedan reconciliar y puedan sincerar (Ayano) y descubrir (Kyouko) sus sentimientos. Oneshot con yuri.


**Advertencia: **Este fic va por todos los fans de Yuruyuri con los que he compartido en Facebook, a quienes complazco especialmente con esta obra que ellos eligieron (me refiero a que ellos eligieron los personajes). Ojalá lo disfruten, y por cierto, Yuruyuri no me pertenece a mí, sino a Namori (¿cuál es el nombre completo?)

**Una cita a ciegas**

Era ya de madrugada, pero Kyouko tenía muy difícil conciliar el sueño a pesar de todos los intentos que había hecho. Aún pensaba en aquellas imágenes que veía cada vez que cerraba sus ojos para caer ante el sueño, y en ese momento no quería volver a caer en esa intriga que la hacía sentir tan distante y desanimada por las últimas mañanas. Últimamente soñaba que se encontraba en la playa de noche con luna llena, la chica vistiendo una pieza completa de color rosa claro y de tela bastante delgada pero suave. Kyouko se veía a sí misma caminando descalza en la arena de la playa cuando de pronto escucha una voz difusa que le decía siempre que la amaba, y ella curiosa, se dirige al lugar de donde procedía aquella voz que, por alguna razón, le parecía hermosa y atractiva, y de alguna manera se le hacía conocida. Justo cuando encuentra a la persona que dijo aquello, ve a una chica, o eso podría jurar al notar que también llevaba un vestido como el de ella pero de color celeste. La extraña tenía su rostro y su cabello tapado por una sombra tan oscura que la rubia no la pudo reconocer en absoluto, pero aún así quería acercarse a ella y tocar su rostro. Kyouko deseaba tenerla cerca y saber quién había llegado a su corazón por medio de aquellas hermosas pero difusas palabras, pero antes de tomar su mano la chica se disolvía en el aire, causando que la rubia sintiera ganas de llorar por no saber de quién se había enamorado.

Kyouko: ¿Quién eres tú? No te conozco, pero te extraño- lloraba entre susurros la ojiazul mientras se cubría hasta la cabeza con sus sábanas.

No comprendía quién era la hermosura que la llamaba tantas veces, pero sí estaba segura que deseaba conocerla por lo tanto que le estaba interesando y hasta enamorando.

* * *

><p><strong>En clases<strong>

Yui: ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Kyouko? Te ves muy decaída- llegaba la pelicorta a sacar del trance a su amiga de la infancia.

Kyouko: ¿Eh, Yui?- pregunta una rubia que estaba mentalmente perdida- Ehh... no es nada- inmediatamente esconde su rostro detrás de un libro.

Yui: Realmente algo te está ocurriendo y no me quieres decir- inquiere muy seria la chica más grande.

Kyouko: ¿Qué te hace creer que algo me ocurre?- pregunta empezando a enfadarse un poco.

Yui: Pues, para empezar tienes el libro al revés, Kyouko.

La rubia cae en cuenta del error que había cometido, pero todavía se negaba a contar la inquietud que tenía, cuando hace acto de presencia el dúo Ayano y Chitose.

Ayano: ¡Toshino Kyouko!- hace su habitual presentación la tsundere pelimorada- ¡He notado que el día de hoy no estás pendiente de las actividades de la escuela! ¿Estás esperando que te sancionen por irresponsable?

Chitose: Vamos Ayano-chan, no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito- trataba de calmar una sonriente peliblanca que aún no notaba el malestar de la rubia.

La rubia se levanta repentinamente, sorprendiendo a las tres chicas que estaban allí, y se va a paso ligero sin voltear a verlas. Yui y Ayano se sintieron totalmente extrañadas por esa reacción tan extraña de su parte, mientras que Chitose veía más bien con interés por saber lo que le ocurría.

Chitose: ¿Acaso quiso ir al baño?- preguntaba con un dedo en su mentón.

Yui: Algo le está pasando, pero no me quiere decir- suspira la pelicorta, llamando así la atención de las otras dos-. Últimamente la he estado notando cada vez más distante, pero esta vez no quiere hablar de nada. La noto muy deprimida y quisiera saber lo que le ocurre.

La pelimorada mira algo preocupada a la puerta del salón. Aunque no lo admitiera en ese momento, le estaba empezando a preocupar la rubia por aquellas cosas que había dicho Yui. Siempre quería estar al tanto de lo que le ocurriese a la rubia, y esto que le acababan de explicar la hacían sentir muy inquieta, incluso triste. No soportaba pensar que algo le pudiese estar pasando a la rubia, que algo la atormentara y la deprimiera. Algo le pasaba a su amor secreto que la hacía sentir mal, y a partir de ese momento estaba determinada a saber lo que le pasaba.

Chitose: ¿En serio no te dijo nada sobre lo que le ocurría- Funami-san?- preguntaba curiosa la chica de lentes.

Yui: No tengo idea de lo que le pasa, y en serio me preocupa como amiga ese cambio tan extraño de Kyouko- respondía con franqueza la pelicorta.

Chitose: Comprendo, tal vez tenga algo que ver con esto- la peliblanca levanta su dedo meñique, y Yui comprende automáticamente lo que le quería decir.

Yui: ¿Tú crees que...?- la chica se detiene y baja la voz para prevenir que alguien más la pudiera escuchar- ¿Tú crees que a Kyouko le podría empezar a gustar alguien?

Chitose: Exacto- afirma muy animada la gran amiga de Ayano-. Tal vez a Toshino-san le dieron un flechazo de cupido y por eso está así. Ella se ha enamorado de alguien.

Yui: ¿Y quien crees que podría ser?- pregunta con creciente interés la amiga de Kyouko.

Chitose: No lo sé, pero tal vez podamos averiguarlo si...

Ayano: ¿De qué están hablando ustedes?- la repentina intervención de la tsundere pelimorada asusta a las dos chicas.

Yui: N-no, d-de nada- decía hecha un manojo de nervios.

Chitose: ¡Aún tenemos que arreglar las listas, Ayano-chan!- se forzó a recordar la peliblanca para que Ayano no hiciera más preguntas- Nos veremos en otro momento, Funami-san.

Ambas chicas se dedican una mirada cómplice con un claro mensaje de encontrarse después de clases. Yui estaba decidida a saber lo que podría decirle más tarde la chica de lentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Después de clases<strong>

Kyouko salía de la escuela para irse directamente a su casa, pues no se sentía emocionalmente bien para aceptar la compañía de sus amigas. Suponía que necesitaba de alguien aunque no se sintiera lista mentalmente, pero no se percata de que era seguida de lejos por una tsundere que muy bien conocía.

Ayano: _"¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Toshino Kyouko? No es tu estilo irte sola así como así"_- la pelimorada no dejaba de ver atentamente a la rubia que le gustaba para averiguar lo que le ocurría- _"¿Acaso alguien te hizo algo malo para que estés así? Ojalá no sea eso, no soportaría saber que alguien te hizo daño, aunque quizás jamás logre decirte"_

Kyouko: ¿Qué haces, Ayano?- aparece la rubia justo enfrente de la escondida pelimorada.

Ayano: T-T-Toshino Kyouko...- la chica no supo que más decir en ese momento.

Kyouko: ¿Me estabas siguiendo, verdad?- alzaba una ceja la rubia.

Ayano: B-bueno, yo...- la pelimorada no tenía idea de cómo explicarle las cosas a la chica que le gustaba, no quería arriesgarse a hacerla enfadar o quedar ella misma en ridículo.

Kyouko: Bueno... supongo que no estaría mal que le cuente lo que me pasa a alguien- suspiraba la ojiazul, sorprendiendo bastante a la tsundere-. Sé que me regañarás por lo que te voy a decir, pero es necesario hacerlo, así que te pido tu atención, Ayano.

Ambas chicas van juntas a casa de la rubia, mientras ésta se prepara mentalmente para decirle su historia una vez que lleguen.

* * *

><p><strong>Apartamento de Yui<strong>

Yui: Muy bien, ahora podemos hablar tranquilamente acerca de lo que le pasa a Kyouko- daba vueltas algo tensa la pelioscura-, sólo quisiera preguntar algo primero ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- señala con la mirada a una chica peliazul.

Himawari: Es que escuché acerca de lo que ocurre con Toshino-senpai y pensé que también quisiera ayudar en lo que pueda- explica tan seria como puede la chica subalterna (ahora estoy escribiendo como militar XD).

Yui: Bueno, supongo que también podrías ayudar a tener alguna idea de lo que pasa a Kyouko- la chica se deja caer en la silla de su escritorio-. Primero que nada, quisiera tu versión de lo que le ocurre a Kyouko- señala con la vista a Chitose.

Chitose: Es más que obvio que esas señales de Toshino-san corresponden a que hay alguien que ocupa totalmente su mente- dice con total tranquilidad-, la cosa sería simplemente descubrir quién le quita el sueño y a partir de allí tomar la siguiente decisión.

Himawari: Yo creo que esa explicación es algo simple- decía algo decepcionada la peliazul-. Yo opino que deberíamos turnarnos para averiguar como podamos la identidad de ese alguien, y propongo que sea yo la primera en avanzar, por supuesto con el visto bueno de ustedes.

Yui: Deberíamos empezar con calma, en primer lugar- objeta la pelioscura-. Si de averiguar lo que le pasa a Kyouko se trata, sería mejor que yo sea la primera en acercarse, después de todo somos amigas desde toda la vida, por lo que de alguna manera podría obtener alguna información útil al respecto.

Chitose: Supongo que tendría que ser así, aunque no le agrade mucho a Ayano-chan- ríe la peliblanca mientras se quita los lentes para poner en marcha su mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Mente de Chitose<strong>

Kyouko: Yui... ¿qué se te ofrece?- pregunta un rubia que se encontraba arrimada a la pared y estaba atrapada por los brazos de su amiga.

Yui: Solo vine para ayudarte, Kyouko- responde con voz inusualmente sensual-. Puedes confiar completamente en mí- dice a tenor que le tomaba el mentón con ternura.

Kyouko: Gracias, Yui- ambas chicas se miran a los ojos cada vez más cerca-. Sabía que podía confiar en ti- la ojiazul reacciona positivamente cuando su amiga empieza a quitarle el uniforme lentamente.

Yui: Empezaré a ayudarte por aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Kyouko: Yui-sama...- ambas chicas estaban por besarse.

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta a la realidad<strong>

Himawari y Yui miraban con una gota en la cabeza cómo a Chitose le salía un hilo de sangre por la nariz mientras balbuceaba algo que no alcanzaron a comprender.

Himawari: ¿Qué le ocurre?- a la peliazul empezaba a asustarle el gesto de la peliblanca.

Yui: Tal vez lo mejor sea no molestarla por ahora- opinaba la pelioscura adivinando lo que estaba pensando la peliblanca.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Kyouko<strong>

Ayano: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa últimamente, Toshino Kyouko?- pregunta fingiendo severidad la tsundere.

La anfitriona no responde inmediatamente, sino que se toma un tiempo para suspirar unas cuantas veces. Ayano se sentía muy mal al no obtener respuesta, pero no quería que Kyouko pensara mal si sabía lo mucho que la preocupaba, por lo que pretendió que era exasperación lo que tenía, gruñendo de falsa molestia.

Kyouko: ¿Hay alguien que te haya gustado alguna vez, Ayano?- la pregunta tomó desprevenida a la pelimorada.

Ayano: ¿¡D-DE QUÉ ESTÁS HAB-BLANDO!?- se pone a la defensiva, abrumada por la pregunta- Y-yo no tengo tiempo p-para esas cosas, tengo c-cosas más importantes q-que hacer- voltea a otro lado la mirada para que no se le notara el sonrojo, pero ya Kyouko se había dado cuenta de la vergüenza que sentía.

Kyouko: Creo... que me he enamorado de alguien- dice con tono nostálgico, haciendo que la otra chica la mirara entre perpleja y algo asustada-. No sé cómo fue que ocurrió, pero hay alguien que he estado viendo en sueños últimamente y me ha estado llamando. Siempre intento saber de quién se trata, saber quién me dice esas cosas tan hermosas- la pelimorada siente cómo la moral se caía a cada palabra que pronunciara la rubia-. Esa chica me dice siempre que me ama, y con el pasar de las noches siento que la amo también, aunque no me ha sido fácil comprender este sentimiento al principio...

La pelimorada no escuchó lo demás que decía la deprimida rubia, pues ella misma se siente terriblemente mal. A Kyouko le gustaba una chica, pero esa chica no era Ayano. Cuántas ganas le dieron de llorar en un momento como ese que sabía que no tenía esperanzas de acercarse más a ella, a pesar del amor tan intenso que sentía. Ya lo demás no era importante, sólo existían ella, su dolor y Kyouko, la misma que le causaba ese dolor.

Kyouko: Te doy las gracias por escucharme, Ayano- termina la melancólica ojiazul-. Sé que me despreciarás por tener esa clase de gustos, pero esta es la verdad sobre mí.

Ayano hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para retener las lágrimas que querían salir a chorro de sus ojos por el dolor de saber que Kyouko ya tenía a alguien en su vida. No podía soportar más seguir con Kyouko porque lo contrario acabaría confesando sus sentimientos, exponiéndose al rechazo que tanto miedo tenía. Antes creía que la rubia podría juzgarla si se confesaba, pero ahora veía un "no" como respuesta, que aunque fuese el escenario más asertivo, para Ayano seguía pareciendo igual de trágico.

Ayano: No tengo porqué seguir escuchando nada más- la tsundere busca su maletín y se dirige rápidamente a la puerta-, si quieres estar con ella no te voy a detener. No me importa en lo más mínimo con quién quieres ser feliz, simplemente hazlo y deja tu vagancia de una vez por todas.

Al Ayano cerrar la puerta, Kyouko siente un horrible vacío que creyó que era por el sentimiento de culpa por arrastrar a Ayano a esta situación, así que no fue tras ella. Tal vez hizo demasiado con venir a escucharla.

Kyouko: Jamás creí que pudiese decir algo como esto, pero discúlpame, Ayano- susurraba la solitaria rubia.

Realmente no era la Kyouko habitual, y no podría volver a serlo hasta saber quién la había enamorado de esa forma tan extraña.

* * *

><p><strong>Afuera<strong>

La tsundere finalmente deja correr libremente las lágrimas que la estaban atormentando al saberse rechazada por la rubia antes de siquiera confesarse. Sentía que ese era el peor día de su vida y deseaba que sólo fuera un sueño. Kyouko jamás podría ser de ella.

Ayano: _"Toshino... Kyouko... ¿Porqué no me he atrevido a decirte mis sentimientos desde antes?"_- la pelimorada mira a ningún lado mientras empieza a deambular sin ánimo a donde sea que la llevasen sus pies- _"Haría lo que fuera para que dejaras de llorar, pero esta vez no puedo consolarme yo misma al saber que amas a alguien más. Soy una gran idiota por no ser más asertiva, y tal vez nunca sea capaz de decirte que te amo, mi hermosa Kyouko"_

Ayano llega sin darse cuenta a un café que le había parecido interesante, tal vez porque el ambiente de ese café era un tanto romántico, o quizás era el aroma delicioso que alcanzaba a donde ella estaba, o a lo mejor se veía a sí misma, sin darse cuenta del todo, acompañada por Kyouko, juntas como la pareja que deseaba que fueran.

Yui: ¿Vienes de la casa de Kyouko?- pregunta la pelicorta desde atrás de la pelimorada, pero esta vez ella no se sorprende mucho.

Ayano: Con que eras tú- suspiraba de tristeza-. Toshino Kyouko ya tiene a alguien, desearía saber de quién se trata.

Yui: ¿En serio Kyouko se enamoró?- se sorprende la pelicorta- Tal parece que Chitose tenía razón cuando divagaba sobre ello.

Ayano: ¿Qué cosa?- se sorprende la enamorada, no tanto porque Chitose y Yui hayan hablado sobre ello, sino porque descubre que estaba pensando en voz alta.

Yui: Quiero pasar por la casa de Kyouko para averiguar de quién se enamoró, como amiga no puedo dejar que se sienta sola y triste, la voy a ayudar.

Ayano: ¿Para qué ayudarla?- la tsundere nuevamente trataba de parecer indiferente y severa ante las palabras de Yui- Ella tiene alguien a quién querer, que sepa ella sola quién es la afortunada. Yo no quiero estar ahí escuchándola decir sus tonterías.

Yui: Igual la ayudaré, una amiga de verdad no puede dejar a las demás en momentos como este- la chica continúa su camino para dejar así a Ayano.

Ayano: ¿Y todavía la ayudan a alejarse de mí?- nuevamente lloraba de frustración y dolor- Aunque ya de todas maneras la he perdido, no tengo derecho a quejarme por ser tan indecisa- la tsundere se va a su casa, no quería seguir más allí sufriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Kyouko<strong>

La pelicorta no tiene problemas para entrar, aunque le costaría conseguir la historia de parte de la rubia que ya se sentía mal por contarle a Ayano, por lo que dudaba sobre si contarle también a Yui. Al final logra contar su historia sobre su sueño y el sentimiento que la hace portarse tan extraño, confirmando así todas las sospechas de Yui, pero aún faltaba algo más.

Yui: Tengo entendido que Ayano estuvo aquí hace poco- dice con tono casual la pelicorta.

Kyouko: Ah sí, eso es cierto- suspiraba regresando a estar deprimida, levantando suspicacia de parte de la más grande-. Ayano quería saber qué me pasaba, aunque seguía igual de gritona que siempre- Yui mira atentamente, a la espera de que le dijese algo más de relevancia-. Pero al parecer le molesta escuchar mis problemas, ella es muy egoísta.

Yui: No me digas- decía con una gota en la cabeza al oír tal descaro de parte de la rubia.

Kyouko: En fin, si a ella no le importa lo que me pasa, igual tengo que tratar de comprender de quién me enamoré- la ojiazul se estira un poco antes de continuar-. Por cierto, ¿trajiste ron con pasas?

Yui: Por supuesto que no- sonríe ligeramente la pelioscura al ver cómo Kyouko recuperaba algo de su ánimo.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo de visita, Yui investigo de forma detenida cada uno de los detalles que pudo obtener mientras preguntaba a su amiga por los detalles que pudiese decir sobre aquella hermosa chica que había robado el corazón de Kyouko. Al final Yui pudo irse mucho más satisfecha de saber lo que necesitaba, e incluso empezó a sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre quién era esa mujer de la playa. Tenía que hablar sobre algo importante con Chitose y Himawari.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Yui<strong>

Yui: No me puedo creer que todavía ustedes sigan aquí- decía al ver en su reloj que ya eran las 8 de la noche-. Pensaba encontrarme con ustedes mañana, pero parece que ni modo.

Chitose: ¿Qué fue lo que lograste averiguar, Funami-san?

Himawari: A mí también me interesa- levanta su mano la ávida peliazul.

La pelicorta se acomoda en la silla de su escritorio antes de relatar todo lo que sabía gracias a Kyouko con total lujo de detalle, incluyendo las características físicas que Kyouko había logrado reconocer en su sueño, justo lo que Chitose necesitaba para identificar a la posible enamorada de Kyouko (esa capacidad de la peliblanca hizo sentir miedo a las otras dos).

Himawari: ¿Y quién es la afortunada?- pregunta con total interés.

Yui: Tal vez es la que estoy pensando- dice con gran expectativa la pelicorta.

Chitose: Aunque Toshino-san no lo sabe, ella se ha enamorado de Ayano-chan- concluye sacando un "ohhhh" de parte de la chica subalterna.

Yui: Etto... sí, esa era la que pensaba- mentía algo apenada la pelioscura, pues su propuesta era que Kyouko se había enamorado de Akari.

Chitose: También habías dicho que Ayano-chan supo de lo que le ocurre a Toshino-san ¿verdad, Funami-san?- la pelioscura asiente- Tal vez Ayano-chan no sepa o no intuya que ella podría ser la destinada para Toshino-san, por lo que deberíamos por ahora sencillamente mirar lo que hacen, y después ponemos en marcha mi plan.

Himawari: ¿Qué plan es ese?

Chitose: Sólo espera un poco y verás lo que estoy pensando- responde con tono misterioso.

* * *

><p><strong>Una semana después<strong>

Kyouko no es capaz de ver a la chica de la que se había enamorado en sueños y menos puede identificar quién podría ser, mientras que Ayano se había tornado muy melancólica y silenciosa por la tristeza que sentía al verse perdedora ante el corazón de Kyouko. Habían veces en que la pelimorada se autocompadecía frente a Chitose, por lo que ella tenía que consolarla de cualquier forma cuidando de no decirle de su "descubrimiento", dejando a Himawari y Yui el papel de ayudar a Kyouko cada vez que estuviese melancólica por no saber a quién amaba. Debía ser un enamoramiento bastante intenso para acabar de esa forma con la faceta divertida, activa y un poco egoísta de la rubia.

Himawari: ¿No ha hablado con Sugiura-senpai en toda una semana?- pregunta boquiabierta la chica prematura después de escuchar una vez más a la ojiazul.

Kyouko: Tal como te lo había dicho, Ayano no ha hablado conmigo en todo este tiempo- respondía con tono lastimero-. Creo que extraño sus regaños, no entiendo porqué le molestaría que yo tenga a alguien en la vida. Tal vez quiera que me quede sola para siempre.

Himawari: Eso no puede ser verdad, Toshino-senpai- replica la chica subalterna-. Estoy segura de que debe sucederle algo para distanciarse tanto, sólo necesita que le dé tiempo mientras usted aclara su mente.

Kyouko: Pero es que estoy aburrida- se queja la rubia-. Desearía encontrar a esa chica, pero es muy asfixiante estar así siempre con mis amigas. Tal vez incluso me llegue a olvidar de ese sueño con el tiempo.

Himawari: Tengo una idea para que usted tenga algo interesante, Toshino-senpai- dice con tono casual la peliazul mientras sacaba algo de su uniforme-. Aquí tengo la dirección de un lugar donde usted podría divertirse y salir de toda esta angustia por un rato ¿qué le parece?

Kyouko: Realmente eres muy buena conmigo- la rubia toma el papel que le ofrece la subalterna-, pareciera que quieres algo, aunque tal vez lo estoy diciendo con demasiada malicia.

Himawari: Yo no busco que usted haga nada por mí, esto es para que usted se sienta mejor- asegura una regia chica prematura.

* * *

><p><strong>Sede del club de entretenimiento<strong>

Ayano paseaba por los alrededores de ese lugar como si se tratara de un alma en pena. No podía evitar pensar en los momentos en que estaban cerca las dos, muy al margen de cualquier discusión cómica que ellas pudiesen haber tenido. La tsundere se pregunta si Kyouko ya habrá llevado a este lugar a la chica que le gustaba, de qué habrían hablado, que si Kyouko se acordará alguna vez de ella, y otras cosas que no hacían sino atormentarla por dentro. Realmente extrañaba a aquella rubia tan molesta pero a la vez tan hermosa.

Yui: ¿Ayano?- la pelicorta sale de la antigua sede del club de la ceremonia del té con evidente interés por la llegada de la tsundere.

Ayano: ¿Eh? N-no v-vine aquí porque yo q-quisiera o algo- no encontraba una buena excusa.

Yui: No te preocupes, yo no iba a decir nada- calma la amiga eterna de Kyouko-, esperaba que vinieras porque quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

Ayano: ¿Algo... importante?- se extraña la pelimorada.

Yui: Así es, hay un lugar a donde quisiera que me acompañaras, digo que me acompañes a una cita a la que tengo que asistir.

Ayano: ¿Qué quieres decir con una cita?

Yui: Resulta que me dijeron para ir a aquel lugar, pero necesito tu compañía para poder ir- miente a medias la chica con total naturalidad.

Ayano: ¿Y porqué no le dices a Toshino Kyouko que sea ella quien te acompañe?- la tsundere dice esto de forma impulsiva, pero por dentro empieza a arrepentirse por ello.

Yui: Ella no puede ayudarme por ahora- responde con simpleza y continúa antes de que Ayano volviera a preguntar-. Kyouko estará con alguien más por ahora, y no será sino hasta después que tenga oportunidad de que nos veamos, es por eso que este favor te lo pido a ti.

Ayano: De acuerdo, te voy a acompañar- suspira con desánimo y tristeza-. Tal vez encuentre algo que me quite este aburrimiento que tengo hoy.

Yui: Eso espero también- finge caer en la mentira de la tsundere-. Debemos estar en ese lugar a las 8 esta noche ¿de acuerdo?

La pelimorada solo asiente para que luego ambas se separaran hasta que pudiesen acordar un punto de encuentro.

* * *

><p><strong>A las 8 de la noche<strong>

Ayano: ¿Pero por qué tengo que vestirme así? Es muy vergonzoso- se quejaba la tsundere que estaba roja como un tomate.

Yui: Necesito que te vistas así, es importante que lo hagas- pide con evidente interés la pelicorta.

Ambas chicas estaban casi llegando a un restaurante que se encontraba en una playa que incluía un salón de música y asientos realmente cómodos. Yui tenía puesto un vestido de color índigo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas, mientras que Ayano llevaba un vestido ligero de color celeste convenientemente elegido por Chitose y presentado por Yui a la pelimorada. Para compensar lo delgada de la tela, Ayano pudo ponerse una chaqueta para cubrirse los pechos, ya que se sentía algo expuesta aunque fuese una sensación algo exagerada.

Ayano: ¿Es aquí donde vas a tener tu cita?- la tsundere mira algo fascinada el complejo a donde habían finalmente entrado.

Yui: Yo nunca dije que iba a ser yo quien tendría la cita- Ayano se sorprende y extraña por aquella respuesta-, es a ti a quien esperan, así que vamos a entrar para solucionar todo.

Ayano: Espera un momento, ¿qué es lo que...?- la pelicorta se apresura en abrir la puerta del restaurante, y adentro se divisa a Kyouko sentada esperando su orden.

Kyouko: ¿Ayano, qué haces aq...?- la rubia queda boquiabierta al ver el vestido que le quedaba sencillamente hermoso a la tsundere.

Yui: _"Tal parece que fue como Chitose lo había planeado"_- pensaba una satisfecha pelicorta, convencida de que la melancolía y el desánimo de su amiga finalmente llegará a su fin.

Ayano: To-Toshino Kyouko...- la pelimorada no sabía nada mejor que decir, pues estaba abrumada por lo hermosa que veía a la ojiazul.

La rubia vestía con un vestido dorado de longitud media con encajes de color más claro y una chaqueta con encajes y mangas largas de color celeste que hacía ver adorable ante los ojos de la tsundere. Himawari aparece en la puerta del restaurante y se pone al lado de Yui. La peliazul tenía un vestido de fiesta azul oscuro con motivos de flores al borde de la falda y unos guantes algo más claros que casi llegaban a los codos.

Yui: ¿Cuándo será que Chitose aparezca?- pregunta en un susurro la chica mayor.

Himawari: Sólo espere unos minutos, que en cuanto estén ellas listas, aparecerá- asegura con una pequeña pero animada sonrisa la peliazul, y su senpai le responde aquel gesto afirmando con la cabeza.

Tanto Kyouko como Ayano se quedan viendo fijamente durante un par de minutos que se tornaron eternos, o al menos eso estaban deseando de pronto ellas dos. Estaban perdidas en esa belleza que no sabían si era la primera vez que veían o era por lo mucho que se extrañaban. La tsundere finalmente comprendió que todo esto era para que ella se pudiese reencontrar con la chica que tanto le gustaba, pero aún no estaba convencida de que Kyouko haya cambiado de opinión y haya decidido preferirla a ella y no a esa chica del sueño.

Kyouko: A-Ayano...- la rubia no sabía que más decir, no quería incomodarla otra vez con su malestar o sus fantasías raras.

Ayano: ¿Finalmente encontraste a chica que tanto buscabas?- la tsundere no sabía ni cómo fue que había hecho una pregunta como esa.

Kyouko: No, pero tampoco quiero que esta angustia que tengo por no saber quién es empañe a mis amigas. No quiero estar otra vez lejos de ti ni de nadie más, Ayano- la rubia se sonroja ante sus propias palabras, buena señal para las dos espectadoras.

Ayano: N-no deberías decir cosas tan raras como esa, Toshino Kyouko- regaña mientras disimula como puede la sonrisa que quería dibujarse en su rostro por lo feliz que la hacía sentir eso que le había dicho la ojiazul.

El ambiente finalmente estaba dado, y fue más rápido de lo que esperaban Himawari y Yui. Sólo faltaba que Chitose apareciera y que Kyouko y Ayano confesaran sus sentimientos.

Kyouko: ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo aquí, Ayano?- preguntó con evidente curiosidad la rubia.

Ayano: Pues es que Funami-san me trajo porque me habló sobre una cita que creí que era para ella, pero...

Yui: Esto lo hicimos pensando en ustedes, Kyouko, Ayano- interviene sonriente la pelicorta-. Hemos visto que se han sentido incómodas desde que habían estado hablando sobre aquel asunto, así que pensamos permitir que volvieran a verse para solucionar juntas esto.

Himawari: Así es, y como una gran admiradora del ejemplo que trato de aprender de ustedes, es también mi deber ayudar en lo que pueda- salta también la peliazul.

Ayano: ¿Entonces ustedes...?

Kyouko: ¿...hicieron esto por nosotras?

Himawari/Yui: Así es.

La pelimorada sentía que se hinchaba de felicidad por aquello que hicieron por ella, hasta el punto que sentía que jamás sería capaz de pagarles por ello. Kyouko también sentía una gran alegría y alivio al ver que podía arreglar su problema con Ayano, e incluso se olvidó de su sueño para dedicarse a volver a estar con la tsundere.

Yui: ¿No hay alguien que ustedes dos se quieran decir?- dice con tono casual, y ambas chicas se ruborizan al comprender lo que realmente decía.

Kyouko: Pues no sé qué decir realmente- dice algo contrariada la rubia-, así que creo que primero quisiera escuchar a Ayano.

Ayano: ¿¡YOOOO!? Bueno... e-es solo... yo...- la pelimorada había cambiado súbitamente de feliz a muerta de nervios, pero sabía que ese era el momento ideal para finalmente hablar abiertamente con la rubia, o de lo contrario quizás acabe perdiéndola para siempre- Yo tengo que decirte que... que... ¡TÚ ME GUSTAS, TOSHINO KYOUKO!- ese grito no era lo que Himawari y Yui esperaban, pero al menos ya se había confesado.

Kyouko: ¿Lo dices en serio, Ayano?- la ojiazul miraba fijamente a la ojimarada mientras su rubor se acrecentaba, pero no se sentía muy apenada como cualquiera estaría en su lugar.

Ayano: E-etto...- la tsundere sentía que ya había consumido todo su valor en el momento que le había gritado a la rubia, pero al menos sabía que ya estaba hecho- ¡Baka! No sé ni para qué tengo que decirte algo como esto.

Las dos espectadoras no evitan darse un facepalm por la decepcionante respuesta de la pelimorada, pero todavía estaban bien. Sólo debían esperar que Kyouko comprendiera quién era ese amor que ella desconocía.

Kyouko: Por cierto, se te ve muy bien ese vestido ¿Quién te lo compró, Ayano?- nota la rubia y la tsundere se ruboriza.

Ayano: ¡A mí me obligaron a vestir así! No creas que hice esto por ti, si ni siquiera sabía que acabaría viéndote, Toshino Kyouko.

La rubia apenas sí escuchó lo que había dicho su amiga tsundere, rápidamente se había acordado que ya había visto antes ese vestido, lo había visto en su sueño. Himawari decide bajar las luces para hacer que Ayano fuera cubierta por la sombra, pero no cubriéndola completamente, mostrando así que la pelimorada fue siempre aquella chica que Kyouko había visto. Kyouko veía todas las imágenes de aquel sueño pasando frente a sus ojos, no se podía creer que todo ese tiempo había estado tras la pista de Ayano sin saberlo.

Kyouko: Eres tú... Todo este tiempo eras tú...

Ayano: ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntaba entre extrañada y preocupada por lo que decía la rubia.

Kyouko: Tú eras la chica de mi sueño... La chica que he amado sin saberlo...- la tsundere se pone roja como un tomate al darse cuenta también de la verdad.

Ayano: ¿Ahhhhhh?

Kyouko: Desde un principio... siempre fuiste tú la que me decía que me amaba, y que al final también me has hecho amarte, aunque no sabía que eras tú, Ayano.

Chitose: Finalmente he llegado- aparece la peliblanca vestida de traje y corbata, siendo la única en hacerlo.

Ayano: ¿Qué haces aquí, Chitose?- pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos la tsundere.

Chitose: Pues resulta que con nuestros fondos logramos alquilar este restaurante por esta noche, aunque eso signifique que no podremos comprar nuestra comida mañana- dice con simpleza la chica pervertida-. Pero como sea vale la pena todo este esfuerzo, porque finalmente están juntas, Toshino-san y Ayano-chan.

Himawari: Tal vez pasemos hambre mañana, pero al menos ustedes estarán mejor, y eso nos basta- dice una humilde peliazul.

Yui: Más les vale sacar provecho de esto si no quieren que nos arrepintamos de haberlas ayudado- se cruza de brazos la divertida pelioscura.

Las dos chicas beneficiadas no dicen más nada, pero en el fondo estaban bastante agradecidas. Chitose se dirige a un piano para tocar la _Sonata al chiaro di luna _(sonata a la luz de luna) de Beethoven, mientras que Kyouko y Ayano comen juntas mientras hablan de lo que mejor sabían (Ayano sobre estudios y responsabilidades, y Kyouko de doujin y videojuegos). Himawari y Yui miraban entretenidas mientras agarraban algo de pan para llevárselo a sus casas (lo iban a necesitar), mientras disfrutaban de la suave melodía que la peliblanca dominaba con gran exquisitez. Ayano y Kyouko estaban perdidas la una en la otra, muy acarameladas después de todas las explicaciones y risas por todo lo que habían pasado. Kyouko aún no se podía creer que no se había dado cuenta de que su chica destinada era Ayano, y ésta no se podía creer que en realidad estaba celosa y desilusionada por ella misma. De pronto esa locura y ese sufrimiento eran algo más bien cómico.

Kyouko: Te amo, Ayano- decía la ruborizada rubia después de terminar de cenar-. Aún no comprendo como llegamos hasta aquí, pero ahora sé que te extrañaba porque te amaba, y ahora que lo sé, jamás me alejaré de tu lado.

Ayano: Yo t-también t-te amo, Kyouko- decía con timidez y ternura.

Las dos espectadoras se miraban satisfechas al ver plan finalmente consumado, mientras que Chitose sentía que se le salían los ojos por la espera del evento principal.

Kyouko: Ayano...

Ayano: Toshino... Kyouko...

Ambas chicas acercaron lentamente sus labios hasta que finalmente se habían juntado. Un casto beso que reflejaba un sinfín de sentimientos que finalmente eran revelados por un lado y eran descubiertos a profundidad por otro lado. Himawari y Yui se alarman al ver que Chitose sufre una intensa hemorragia nasal que baña todas las teclas del piano y forma un enorme charco sobre el cual queda inconsciente. Aún si moría, Chitose era feliz y ya no le importaba nada más.

Yui: Ahora me pregunto si fue una buena idea haber hablado con Chitose desde un principio- decía la asustada pelicorta.

Ayano y Kyouko no se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, sólo estaban ellas dos y su amor que sabían sería eterno. De ahora en adelante no les cabía duda de que serían mucho más unidas que antes y que al día siguiente deberían traer raciones extra de almuerzo para sus amigas para no parecer unas desagradecidas sin sentimientos. Pero eso las iría a preocupar al día siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>

Himawari: Se lo agradezco bastante, senpai- la peliazul recibía el almuerzo de parte de Ayano.

Ayano: Era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que hicieron por nosotras- decía muy sonriente la tsundere acompañada por Kyouko.

Yui: Con esto, creo que muchas cosas van a cambiar, pero todavía seguimos siendo todas amigas, y eso es lo que importa- señalaba la pelicorta que ya había empezado a comer.

Kyouko: Yo opino que algo faltó en la cita. Ayano y yo debimos pasear descalzas en la playa, tal como lo había soñado- dice muy divertida la rubia.

Yui: Eso ya corre por cuenta de ustedes, yo no voy a estar otro día sin ahorros para comprar comida- responde igual de divertida mientras bebía algo de jugo.

Chitose: Espero que Toshino-san cuide bastante de Ayano-chan cuando anden por ahí- dice sonriente la chica de lentes.

Kyouko: No hay ningún problema. No voy a dejar a mi Ayano-chan por nada del mundo- decía con una amplia sonrisa gatuna mientras pega su cara a la mejilla de la tsundere.

Ayano: ¡No hay necesidad de exagerar tanto, Toshino Kyouko!- se enfada y le da un coscorrón a su ahora novia.

Chitose: No te pongas así, Ayano-chan. Es mejor si te dejas llevar y así la pasarás genial en donde sea que estés- la peliblanca repentinamente se ubica detrás de la pelimorada para agarrar sus pechos, y ésta le responde con una sonora bofetada.

Himawari: Con sólo escuchar eso ya me duele también- decía asustada mientras se cubría una mejilla.

Chitose: Se nota que no has perdido tu agilidad, Ayano-chan- sonreía a pesar de la marca en su cara.

Ayano: ¡Mis pechos sólo son de Kyouko! D-digo... ermm...- la pelimorada no ve qué hacer ante su propia metida de pata.

Kyouko: Tú tranquila Ayano, que yo te tocaré donde quieras en privado. Sé muy bien que te gusta- dice con tono bastante pícaro la rubia.

Ayano: ¡Eso no es verdad, Toshino Kyouko!

Himawari y Yui veían todo con una gota en la cabeza. Estaban convencidas finalmente de que en realidad nada iba a cambiar a pesar de esta nueva relación.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Este fic lo dedico (lo vuelvo a decir) a todos los fans de Yuruyuri con los que he compartido más de un mes desde que me convertí en administrador de página, una experiencia realmente gratificante y que espero que sea sólo el inicio, porque esto es una dedicación que sólo se ejerce cuando hay amor, cosa que sin duda tengo de sobra XD. Reviews, follows y favoritos se les agradece, pero en el caso de los fans por facebook sólo les pido el review, después de todo lo que más hago es leerlos :3<p>

Hasta otra


End file.
